


Walking with you

by Rosa_Min



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Min/pseuds/Rosa_Min
Summary: Four years have passed since the Phantom thieves' spree of thievery and heart-stealing. The public no longer feared the possibility of mental shutdowns and their hearts being stolen. That was until two months ago. A new group calling themselves the Phantom Eagles has arisen and is taking on whatever the new threat.This story revolves around two of their members, their leader "Empress" and tactician "Demon".
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 20
Collections: Edeleth Big Bang 2020





	1. Rank one: Concern

The past week has been a long one for Byleth Eisner. Being a teacher at Garreg Mach Academy during the day and masquerading as one of the Phantom Eagles during the night left her tired and stressed. She was currently meeting with her homeroom students about upcoming exams. She was able to help Petra with reading and understand what the questions are asking, calm Bernadetta and explain that nothing will go wrong during the exam, and hear Ferdinand explain how he’ll be the top student instead of Edelgard this year. The other students seemed to be prepared for the exams. Now she waited for her last-

“Professor?”

Byleth looked up from her thoughts and saw Edelgard walk into her office.

“Ms. Hresvelg,” Byleth motioned to the chair across from her. “Have a seat.”

“Professor, I don’t see why this is mandatory.” Said Edelgard as she took a seat. “I am more than ready for the upcoming exam.”

“I don’t doubt that at all,” Responded Byleth. “There’s another reason that I’m holding these meetings. To check on everyone’s wellbeing.”

“Well-being?” Asked Edelgard.

“With everything we’ve seen in the Metaverse, I feel that it’s good to talk about how these things are affecting us both physically and mentally” Explained Byleth. 

“That’s very noble of you Professor, but I’m doing alright.” Said Edelgard.

“Edelgard, you’ve been falling behind on work, sleeping in class, and, from what Hubert has told me, you haven’t been eating well.” Listed Byleth. “Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?”

Edelgard looked down to not look at Byleth in the eyes. She was still getting used to how observant her professor was. She looked around the office while Byleth waited for an answer. 

“Nothing is wrong Professor. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Edelgard eventually answered;

Byleth watched as Edelgard started to withdraw from their conversation. 

‘I shouldn’t have asked.’ Thought Byleth as she was ready to end the conversation.

“Keep going!”

Byleth looked up to see that Sothis was floating over Edelgard. The small gremlin that lived in her head was looking down on the pair.

“You have to make this bond stronger! Plus, she needs someone to talk to.” Said Sothis.

Byleth let out a sigh. Her reason for holding these meetings besides to help her students? She was trying to find who was a confidant and who wasn’t. 

A month ago Igor had given her a deck of cards. The long-nosed man said her relationships would make her stronger, but only if it was a true bond. The prospect of getting stronger was important to her since being stronger meant that she’ll keep her teammates safe in the field. She was certain Edelgard would be one of them.

“Professor?” 

Byleth looked up and saw a confused Edelgard. 

“Sorry. Sothis was just asking me about something.” Said Byleth as Sothis waved her arms around. 

“Oh.” Said Edelgard as she picked up her bag. “Well, if there isn’t anything else to talk about then,” Edelgard got up and made her way to the door. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow Professor.”

“Wait!” Said Byleth as she grabbed Edelgards arm.

Edelgard looked back at her confused.

“I’m still worried about you Edelgard, not just as your teacher but also as your friend.” Said Byleth. “You don’t have to tell me now, but just know I’m here to help or at least talk to.”

A flash of conflict passed over Edelgards’ face. Byleth and Sothis watched her weigh her options. A moment passed and Edelgard sighed. 

“Are you free afterschool Professor?”

\-----

Byleth was the first to arrive at the place that Edelgard had recommended. She was expecting a coffee shop or something that would fit Edelgard’s sterner and tough personality but she didn’t get that vibe from ‘Seiros Sweets’.

She took a seat in an empty booth and was given a menu by a waitress. Her waiter introduced herself as Anna and told her to ring the bell to place her order

Byleth nodded and looked over the menu. Like the name suggested the menu was full of sweets. Byleth wasn’t big with sweets so she didn’t know what to get so she just ordered some ice tea and strawberry cake.

Byleth ate the cake while waiting for Edelgard to arrive. Sothis talked to her about what she wanted to do after this. Byleth couldn’t respond since she’d look crazy but she nodded while holding her phone up.

“Professor?”

Byleth looked up to see Edelgard walk up. She had decided to go and change out of her uniform for their meetup. Byleth waved her hand over to the booth across from her.

“Sorry for making you wait professor.” Said Edelgard as she sat and ranged the bell. Anna arrived with a cup of tea and a cobbler like food.

“What is that?” Asked Byleth.

“Saghert and Cream. It’s my favorite sweet from here and the tea is Bergamot.” Said Edelgard as she ate the dessert. Byleth sat and watched Edelgard enjoy her sweet.

“How were the rest of your classes?” Asked Byleth in an attempt to make small talk.

“It was alright. Professor Hannamen talked to us about the science behind the brain and coach Shamir had us just do laps since coach Catherine was out for the day.” Responded Edelgard. “How about you professor?”

“The Blue Lions didn’t give me any trouble and the Golden Deer were as unfocused as usual, besides Lysithea and Ignatz of course” Said Byleth.

They continued to talk for a bit before Byleth brought up what they had spoken about back in her office.

“What’s been bothering you Edelgard?”

Edelgard sighed again as she put her tea down. 

“I already said there was nothing wrong professor. You and Hubert have just been worried over nothing.”

“Then why have you been sleeping in class?” Byleth asked in an attempt to get more out of her leader.

“With our… ‘club’, I haven’t been able to keep a good sleeping schedule.” Argued Edelgard.

Of course, that was Byleth’s first guess to what was wrong with Edelgard. They had recently taken on the head of a small company that was abusing its workers and Lonato had proven to be a tougher fight than expected. The eagles are usually tired for a few days but it’s been two weeks since then.

“I’m tired after club activities as well but you shouldn’t be as sleep-deprived as you currently are Edelgard. That doesn’t explain the eating problem either.” Countered Byleth. “I don’t mean to poke at your problems Edelgard, but I’m worried about you. Are you stressed out? I can try to hel-”

“I’m fine Professor.”

“There was a sense of irritation in her voice” Commented Sothis as she watched them talk. An idea then popped into the spirts head, causing her to disappear with a wicked grin.

“First Hubert with his constant overprotective behavior and now you Professor?” continues Edelgard as she looked at Byleth. “You two act as if I’m going to break at any moment. I’m not that fragile!”

Byleth tried to calm her student down but Edelgard was not having any of it.

Edelgard grabbed her bag and quickly got up, bumping into the table that was between them. She turned from her teacher but looked back when she heard something tip over. 

Byleth’s shirt was drenched. Edelgard had hit the table hard enough to make the glass of ice tea tip over.

Edelgard quickly started apologizing and helped clean up what fell on the table. Byleth watched her as she dabbed away what she could from her shirt. 

The pair decided to leave the store together since they had caused enough of a commotion.

Edelgard placed her jacket over Byleth as they walked out.

Byleth looked at Edelgard, confusion on her face. “You don’t need to do that, I’m not cold.”

Edelgard looked away, a slight blush on her face. “Please just wear it…”

Byleth looked down at her shirt, quickly realized why Edelgard was blushing, and zipped up the jacket.

“Thank you.”

Edelgard nodded.

They walked for a bit before they arrived at the dormitories. They were about to say goodbye when Edelgard grabbed Byleth’s hand.

“I’m sorry for today professor.” 

“Don’t be Edelgard. It was an accident.” Said Byleth as she took the jacket off and gave it back. “If anyone should apologize it’s me. I shouldn’t have been so insistent on getting you to talk to me. You aren’t ready to talk and I should have understood that..”

Edelgard took the jacket back.

“Just know that I’m here if you need me. That’s what friends are for.” Said Byleth.

Edelgard sighed as she pulled the professor to a nearby bench. Byleth watched Edelgard, she was clearly thinking about what to say next. They sat in silence for a bit until Edelgard spoke. 

“You know that I’m next-in-line to take over my family’s company, right?” Edelgard said.

“Yes.” Responded Byleth.

The Hresvelg company was one of the most powerful in Tokyo. The company had financed many smaller companies and was a big donor to the school.

“My father and his council have informed me that I’ll be taking over as CEO next month.” Said Edelgard.

Byleth was shocked. She knew that Edelgard was smart and an amazing leader but to be taking over a multimillion-dollar company at the age of 17…

“That’s why I’ve been so stressed. I’ve been attending meetings and going through what it takes to take over. Not to mention that there has been some pushback from people in the council.” Said Edelgard as she sighed,

Byleth placed a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. “I might not be able to help with the technical side of things but I’m here if you need someone to vent to. I am here for you”

Edelgard took Byleth’s hand into hers. “Thank you, professor. That means a lot to me.”

Byleth saw that Edelgard seemed a little less stressed when they parted. Byleth smiled and walked to her room. When she entered her smile dropped.

“Sothis.”

The spirit appeared in front of her.

“Explain.”

“Explain what? Asked Sothis as she feigned innocence.

“The drink. The way Edelgard hit the table should not have knocked it over.” Said Byleth.

“You think I did that?! I am offended!” Sothis said before she burst into laughter. “Yeah, I did that.”

“Why?” 

“Don’t use that tone of voice at me. I had to do something to stop her from leaving. If anything I helped!” Said Sothis as she floated over to Byleth’s bag. “Check the cards! See if any have changed!”

Byleth sighed and took the cards out of her bag. She flipped through the claimed ones until she reached the last one.

‘Edelgard Hresvelg. Confidant rank one: Emperor.’ read the card.

“It fits her.” Said Byleth as she put the card back into the stack.


	2. Rank Two: Studying

Byleth and Edelgard sat on the school roof together. After the Eagles had returned from their trip to Mementos, their leader asked if Byleth could stay behind to help her with some planning on their next target. Byleth agreed since she had nothing else planned for the day. 

Once all the others had left the two of them Edelgard let her head fall into her arms. She sighed in exhaustion. 

“I’m sorry Professor. I actually don’t have anything to talk about in regards to our next target.”  
Said Edelgard as she turned her head to her second in command. 

“Oh?” Said Byleth as she sat down across from her leader. “Then what do you need Edelgard?”

Edelgard picked up her backpack and pulled out her notebook and some papers. “I’ve been falling behind on some of my work in your class. Can I... get some help?”

“Of course, though we should probably go somewhere besides the roof. We can work in the library or my office, whichever you prefer.” Said Byleth as she got up.

“I’d like to work somewhere a bit more private…” Said Edelgard as she got up.

“Any reason for that?” Asked Byleth? “Are you worried about something?”

“It’s just… I don’t want people to…”

“You don’t want people to know you’re asking for help?” Questioned Byleth.

Edelgard gave a small nod. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Edelgard.” Said Byleth as she patted her students back. “Everyone needs help from time to time. Where do you want to go then?” 

“How about my room?” Asked Edelgard.

“Sure.” 

\---

Edelgard didn’t know what she was thinking when she invited her teacher to her room. She didn’t want anyone to see her struggle and her room would be best for that but having her teacher over could give off the wrong impression. The pair walked to her room, luckily nobody saw them enter together.

Byleth looked around Edelgard’s room. There was a small desk next to the window, covered in books and packets of papers. Byleth walked over and moved a few things to the side, making space for Edelgard to be able to work. She caught the Hresvelg logo on some of the packets.

“More prep?” Asked Byleth, holding up one of the packets.

“Yes.” Sighed Edeglard as she sat in her desk chair. “I’ve been learning the policies and past actions the company has done. Hubert has been a great help with all this.”

“I can imagine.” Byleth knew first hand how well Hubert was at getting information. She was certain that he could find any information Edelgard or her asked her for.

“Show me what you need help on.” Said Byleth as she placed the papers to the side.

Edelgard showed Byleth her work. Byleth over Edelgards shoulder explaining what she had missed or didn’t understand. Edelgard was having a good time working with her professor. 

Byleth watched her student work. She leaned onto the chair that Edelgard was on to point out a mistake that she made. Edelgard stiffened.

“What’s wrong Edelgard?” She turned to see what was wrong. Edelgard kept her head down but her ears had started to redden. “Do you feel alright? You seem to be burning up?”

“I-I’m fine.” Said Edelgard as she leaned down over her work. 

Byleth continued to help Edelgard where she needed but her student quickly picked up on what she was doing. She’d only stop to get Byleth to look it over, receiving a ‘good job’ or ‘good work’ in return. The pair soon finished what they were doing.

“Thank you for all the help professor.” Said Edelgard as she put her work away.

“No problem.” Said Byleth. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Nothing besides what you already know professor.” Said Edelgard when she turned to her.

“Do you want to go out again? It might get your mind off that.” Asked Byleth.

“The way you word that…” 

“Hmm?”

“I can’t go out tonight sadly. I have a video call with some of my father’s colleagues.” Said Edelgard.

“Alright. I have one question before I go.” Said Byleth.

“Ask away professor.”

“Why are you so worried about asking for help?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard stiffened again. She stayed silent, seeming to find how to explain. Byleth watched her in silence and waited for a response. 

“I’m… not a fan of asking for help.” Said Edelgard.

“Why is that?”

“I’ve always had to handle things myself to be truthful. I just-” Edelgard stopped talking to gather her thoughts. “I just don’t know how to ask. Asking for help is just something I haven’t done in a long time.”

“I understand.” Said Byleth. “I’m happy that you were able to reach out and ask me for help.”

“I was able to reach out because of the help you give us in the Metaverse.” Said Edelgard.

“Really? How?” Asked Byleth

“Back when it was just Hubert and I leading the Phantom Eagles I would always make mistakes. I was unsure if I was able to lead. Then you appeared that day.” Recalled Edelgard

Byleth remembered that day. She had been dragged into the Metaverse by her students when she followed Caspar to the roof. She quietly followed the group as they entered what she later learned was the palace of Kostas Vernable, a local thug leader who had been harassing students.

“You did great as a leader, Edelgard.” Said Byleth. “You just needed to learn how to coordinate with each other.”

“I had tried but you know what happened...:” Edelgard sighed.

Byleth nodded. She had watched as Edelgard tasked Dorothea and Bernadetta with taking out a shadow but were quickly outmatched. Dorothea backed away in time but Bernadetta had froze. If not for Byleth shielding them and taking their place, Bernie would have died. On the bright side, she had met Sothis, awakened her persona, and could now control time.

“Bernadetta forgave you Edelgard. We’ve all become closer since then.” Byleth said as she patted Edelgard on the back. “You can’t let that stop you from growing.”

Edelgard nodded. “I know professor, It’s just hard to not look at the mistakes.”

“I’m here to make sure we don’t make those again. You don’t have to lead alone anymore.” 

Edelgard looked into Byleth’s eyes. She had learned quickly that she needed to look for emotion in the professor's eyes instead of her face. She saw the sincerity and kindness in them along with determination and truth. 

“Thank you professor.” Edelgard said, a small smile on her face.

“Of course Edelgard. It’s become late, I should get going.” Said Byleth as she made her way to the door.

Edelgard followed her out the door to say their goodbyes.

“Professor?”

Both Edelgard and Byleth looked towards the voice and saw Dorothea. 

“Oh, hello Dorothea.” Said Byleth.

“Professor, why are you….” Dorothea stopped as she realized where they were coming from. A mischievous look on her face. “Hello professor! How did the ‘planning’ go?”

“It went alright. We weren’t able to find anyone though, still need to plan our next move. What have you been up to?” Said Byleth

“Petra and I took Bernie out for some shopping. They were a little overwhelmed by the end of it though.” Dorothea said. “Petra is helping them get back to their room.”

“Ah alright.” Byleth looked over at Edelgard. “My offer still stands for whenever you need to relax.”

“Alright professor.” Edelgard said.

“Goodnight girls. See you in class tomorrow.” 

Edelgard watched Byleth go towards the teacher dorms. A small smile on her face from all they had talked about, Byleth’s words still echoing in her mind.

“Sooooo….” 

Edelgard had forgotten all about Dorothea. She turned to her and saw her classmate smiling. 

“What’s this about an ‘offer to relax’?”

Edelgard blushed, she tried to explain but Dorothea cut her off.

“Why were you two in your room? What kind of ‘planning’ were you two doing alone?”

Dorothea was surprised to see Edelgard become redder than the cape she always wore.


End file.
